Monitoring systems for tracking the movement of persons are known.
For example, commonly owned pending Canadian Patent Application No. 2,324,967 is directed to a system for monitoring the location of an individual relative to one or more detectors. The system uses a transmitter worn by a person, which emits an identification signal which is picked up by a detector located at a monitoring station. The detectors are capable of identifying the particular individual as well as their distance from the detector. Such systems are limited in that they provide only the location of the individual relative to the detector.
Floor monitoring systems are also known. The known floor monitoring systems use pressure gauges to detect when weight is placed on the floor.